Blue Valentine
by Pixie YANK Velvet
Summary: di sekolah Konoha High School, ada satu pohon ajaib yang katanya bisa menyaipaikan perasaan cinta pada seseorang yang kau suka. Hanya cukup mengikatkan pita berwarna kuning saja,kok. Tapi apa jadinya bila yang ada malah membuat valentine menjadi biru? Tapi, mau bagaimanapun valentine tetap akan berdiri dengan makna sebenarnya, kan? Chap 1, NaruSaku. Chap 2, ShikaIno (*mind to R&R?)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_Com-Rom(Comedy-Romance), Hurf/Comfort, Friendships_

Main Chara: Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: di sekolah _Konoha High School_, ada satu pohon ajaib yang katanya bisa menyaipaikan perasaan cinta pada seseorang yang kau suka. Hanya cukup mengikatkan pita berwarna kuning saja, kok. Tapi apa jadinya bila yang ada malah membuat _valentine_ menjadi biru? Tapi, mau bagaimanapun _valentine_ tetap akan berdiri dengan makna sebenarnya, kan?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blue Valentine<em>**

Aku tahu ini hanya mitos belaka, aku juga sadar bahwa tidak bisa menggantungkan permohonan penuh harap pada pita kuning yang diikatkan di dahan pohon semata. Namun, di sinilah aku berada, bersamaan tali kecil dalam genggaman, aku menyampaikan keinginan agar perasaan cintaku tersampaikan. Tak butuh waktu lama, aku segera merekatkan pita yang sedari tadi mendiami tanganku.

Sekilas tempatku menimba ilmu, _Konoha High School_, tampak seperti sekolah menengah atas biasa. Akan tetapi tidak untuk kepercayaan yang sudah menyebar ke mana-mana, yaitu mengenai pohon cinta yang ada di halaman belakang. Cukup dengan mengikatkan tali berwarna kuning dengan menuliskan nama orang yang kau sukai di dalamnya, maka perasaanmu akan tersampaikan pada ia.

Entah bagaimana mekanisme gaibnya bekerja, tapi itu cukup meyakinkanku untuk berada di sini sekarang. Terlebih lagi, menurut kabar yang beredar, kekuatannya akan naik beberapa persen, apabila dilakukan dari awal februari hingga hari _valentine day_. Jadi, bisa ditebak mulai kapan aku melakukan aktivitas ini berulang-ulang bila tiga hari lagi perayaan hari kasih sayang tiba.

Jelas bukan hanya aku yang mengerjakan ini, entah berapa puluh manusia yang terlebih dahulu menggarapnya bila dihitung dari banyaknya pita yang bertebaran. Sebenarnya dipikir-pikir secara logis, mana bisa sebuah makhluk hidup yang bahkan tidak mampu memindahkan posisinya berada mampu mewujudkan harapan. Cuma benar apa kata kebanyakan orang, cinta dapat menghilangkan akal logika.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_! Harapanmu takkan terkabul."

Sial! Aku pikir tidak ada lagi orang di sekolah ini, rupanya semua salah saat satu intrupsi menyebalkan itu kuterima. Tanpa perlu menilik siapa pelakunya, terlalu mudah otakku untuk mengindentifikasi orang yang seenaknya melisankan kata memupus asa rasaku. Aku yang tadinya sudah adem-ayem mendalami perasaan bersungguh-sungguh, kini luluh lantah seluruhnya karena pemuda menyebalkan yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di sampingku.

Jangan, bukan pilihan tepat untuk bertanya mengenai apa yang diinginkan anak Adam di sebelahku ini. Karena jawabannya sudah sangat kuhapal, bahwa ia ingin aku menjadi kekasihnya. Hanya membuang-buang waktu mendengar penuturannya, lebih baik kuacuhkan saja. Maka benar, aku membalik tubuhku tanpa bersuara berdesibel sekecil apapun, menjejakan kaki meninggalkannya.

"Mana Ino? Bukankah kau selalu bersamanya?" tidak menyerah untuk membuatku setidaknya sedikit berbicara, ia menyetarakan langkah dengan mengucapkan kalimat demikian. Mengangkat bahu sebagai responku terlebih dahulu, "dia sibuk soal festival," dan hanya ucapan itu yang kugunakan untuk menanggapi lisan introgatifnya.

"hei, Sakura, _be my valentine_. Pleaseee…!" entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia mempercepat langkahnya dan sekarang berlutuh dengan satu kaki di hadapanku. Serius, ini akan jadi hal yang luar biasa _so sweet_ di mata gadis lain dan memalukan bagiku bila ada yang melihatnya. Menangkupkan kesepuluh jari tertaut satu sama lain, senyuman renyahnya sesaat membuatku bungkam; iris netra kuningnya yang menyipit menjadikanku stagnan.

Sebenarnya jengkel, tapi aku tahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melepaskan satu tindak destruktif padanya. Kasihan, yang benar saja pernyataan cinta seseorang harus dibalasi dengan pemukulan?! Terlebih dahulu kuamati saja ia dengan kelakuan manisnya, taklama menghela napas terlebih dahulu. Sejujurnya aku bosan mengucapkan kalimat ini," sudah kukatakan, yang aku sukai itu bukan kau. Tapi…"

"Sasuke tidak menyukaimu seperti aku," ia menyela penuturanku dengan ucapan tersebut. Sampai lima detik aku terdiam mendengarnya, rasa kekiku kali ini meningkat drastis. Bayangkan, bagai didiagnosa kelainan jiwa padahal tidak ada riwayat masalah psikologis berat, seperti mendapat tuntutan hukuman mati dari kejahatan yang tak dilakukan. Percayalah, salah satu hal yang paling menyebalkan, saat kau mengetahui cintamu akan bertepuk sebelah tangan dari orang lain.

Ia berdiri dari posisinya semula, dan kini menatapku dengan intens. Sekali lagi melemparkan pergerakan bibir yang meruncing di tiap sudutnya, "doamu tak punya harapan." Sekali lagi ia menjatuhkan semangatku, berucap seperti itu tanpa sama sekali menunjukan rona bersalah. Aku mendengus kesal, tanpa banyak ucap aku berjalan terlebih dahulu menjauhinya.

Sebentar lagi hari _valentine_ tiba, aku tidak mau merusak moment kasih sayang dengan perasaan sebal meluap. Lebih baik tidak usah dihiraukan, memerdulikan ia hanya membuang waktu saja. Langkahku terus meniti, hingga satu pergerakan tangan yang menarik lenganku menghentikan tapakan kaki. "Maumu apa, sih, Naruto?" oke, cukup aku bersabar dengan segala tingkah lakunya sekarang.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan masing-masing di pipinya itu kini sukses menjadikan amarahku meradang. Alih-alih meresponi kekesalanku, jari telunjuknya malah mengarah pada satu tempat, yang lamat-lamat turut mengambil perhatianku. Kuikuti arah jemarinya, dan mendapati satu pemandangan yang berhasil membuatku agak tersentak.

Di sana, tepat beberapa puluh meter orang yang memikat hatiku berada. Tampaknya ia sendiri saja, juga seperti dari arah berselisih dengan tujuan pulangnya. "Pergilah, datangin Sasuke!" terkejut aku tatkala Naruto berucap lagi, di mana tuturnya berisi perintah agar aku mendekati pemuda itu. Pada dasarnya ini saat yang baik untuk pendekatan, sayang ada satu subjek pengganggu yang tidak akan memuluskan keinginanku. Naruto tak akan serta-merta meninggalkanku berdua dengan Sasuke, aku tahu itu meski ia berkata begitu.

"Kenapa?" Ia bertanya lagi, meminta klarifikasi mengapa aku tidak memanfaatkan situasi tadi dan malah pergi seperti ini. "Kau tidak bisa menggantungkan kemauan pada kepercayaan semata," ujarnya mengimbuhkan, bersamaan jejak-jejak kaki yang berjalan mencoba mengimbangi pijakanku. "Sakura juga harus berani berusaha, seperti menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya," lanjutnya sekali lagi, di mana kali ini benar-benar penuh petuah ucapannya.

"Seperti kau, begitu?"akhirnya aku bersuara juga, ketika tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini ia bawa. Berlagak sok cuek dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua bahunya, namun gagal terlihat cool saat cengiran lebarnya terlihat merusak. "Setidaknya aku telah berusaha,"Naruto membela diri, menyampaikan ujaran mengenai upayanya – yang berujung dengan sia-sia, sih.

Sampai di persimpangan jalan, Naruto tetap bersamaku kendati jalan ke rumahnya berbalik direksi denganku. Aku tak mau menanyakannya, ia memang sering kali mengantarku bila ada kesempatan seperti ini. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi akan sampai ke kediamanku, ia menghentikan tapakan kakinya terlebih dahulu.

"Terimakasih," aku berkata untuk kebaikannya mengantarku sampai ke rumah. Naruto mengangguk, lantas membalikan tubuhnya guna merentang jarak dariku. Entah mengapa, sekarang aku diam di tempat guna memandangi belakang tubuhnya. " Naruto…!" ada satu impuls aneh yang membuatku memanggil namanya, lalu kontan ia kembali menghadap ke arahku.

"Ucapkan _'be my valentine'_ minimal tanggal tiga belas." Anggap saran ini merupakan balasan dari nasehat yang kuterima tadi. "Kalau kau mengucapkan sekarang, mana ada gadis yang mau menerima," barusan kalimat tambahanku terlontar. Kepalanya terdongkak ke atas, sepertinya ia tipikal manusia imajinator saat tengah berpikir.

"Apa kau akan menerimaku?"

Aku menjawab dengan satu tindakan non-verbal, di mana aku menjulurkan lidah dan menarik kantung mata bawahku bersamaan. Alih-alih merasa terejek, Naruto malah tertawa di sana. Bukannya menyahuti kelakuan mengesalkanku, ia kembali berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. Pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri, dan tidak tahu alasannya aku tetap mencermati punggungnya.

* * *

><p>o<p>

O

o

Bersamaan dengan hari perayaan kasih sayang, sekolahku akan mengadakan festival budaya pada tanggal tiga belas dan empat belas nanti. Bisa dipastikan, bahwa pernak-pernik yang mendominasi adalah nuansa merah muda. Yaa, _pink_ bukankah identik dengan _valentine day_, kan?! Untunglah, persiapannya telah sampai delapan puluh persen, bisa terlihat dari penataan yang sudah amat rapi. Ooh, jangan lupakan, soal pohon cinta yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri SMA ini!

Dari seminggu yang lalu, sebenarnya sekolahku sudah meliburkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar, guna memfokuskan pada kegiatan tahunan itu. Sebagai sekretaris OSIS, tentu aku diperuntukan aktif dalam menyiapkan perayaan. Jadi, tak perlu menanyakan mengapa aku telah berada di sekolah sepagi ini, kendati keadaan masih amat sepi.

Agak terkejut, kala memasuki kelas dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah amat kukenali berada di dalamnya terlebih dahulu. "Wah, wah, pangkat sebagai wakil OSIS membuatmu rajin karena festival budaya, yaa?!" kataku agak sarkastis, yang Naruto responi dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. Kami berdua bersamaan tidak melepas pandangan sedikitpun, hingga aku mengambil posisi duduk di kursiku.

Aku menyibukan diri dengan memeriksa detail-detail persiapan acara, yang sesungguhnya itu ada-adaku saja agar tidak terlihat canggung di suasana hening macam ini. Tumben, biasanya Naruto sudah menggangguku dengan mericau macam-macam rayuan. Kulirik ia sebentar, dan ekspresi terkejut kuterima darinya saat ia tahu aku memperhatikannya – bukannya ge'er. Taklama, kupalingkan arah pandangan darinya.

"Sakura, lupakan saja soal Sasuke!"

Aku terhenti dari kepura-puraan terhadap kertas-kertas di hadapanku, terhenti sejenak dan kembali memberikan direksi visual padanya. Tidak, kali ini aku tak menemukan ia dengan senyuman lebar andalannya; cengiran aneh membosankan itu bukan yang ia perlihatkan. Tertunduk, seakan ragu untuk menyuarakan buah pikiran yang mendiami benaknya, seperti tidak yakin memberitahukan sesuatu dari dalam otaknya. Tumben, ini hal yang sangat langka.

Selang beberapa detik berlalu, ia melangkah meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam ruangan ini. Seiring dengan perginya ia, seseorang yang lain menggantikan eksistensi keberadaannya. Ino, sahabat berambung pirang panjang yang terikat _ponytails_ ini baru saja datang ke kelas. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dan tak mengenal _bla-bla-bla_, ia langsung mendebrak mejaku.

"Benar nama Sasuke yang kau tuliskan di pita kuning itu sebelum mengikatnya?" ia bertanya begitu selesai dengan aksi semi brutalnya, sempat beberapa detik aku statis lantas mengangguk pelan. "Yakin?" ujarnya seperti benar-benar meminta kepastian, yang sekali lagi kuresponi dengan pergerakan kepala naik-turun semata.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sebelum ucapan menagih klarifikasi kuterima, aku melontarkan pertanyaan singkat demikian. Pertama-tama kulihat Ino memiringkan bibirnya, sepertinya ia ragu untuk menguraikan jawaban. Lantas selanjutnya ia hanya tersenyum lebar, " serius?" malah tak menghentikannya melepaskan kata introgatif.

Perhatian kami terpecah, saat seorang lain turut memasuki kelas. Lekas-lekas, sebelum subjek yang dimaksud menduduki tempatnya, Ino sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lengan gadis tersebut dan membawanya keluar. Kendati telah memintaku untuk tetap tinggal dan memeriksa masalah _prepare_ festival, peringainya anehnya ini terang saja tidak bisa membuatku diam.

Secara menyelinap, kuikuti ke mana arah perginya mereka berdua. Dan tahunya keberadaan mereka tepat di ujung koridor kelas, dan aku bersembunyi di balik tembok yang jelas tanpa sepengetahuan Ino. "Kemarin kau jalan dengan Sasuke, yaa, Hinata? Aku melihatmu saat mencari perlengkapan festival." Kudengar suara Ino terlebih dahulu berkata, dan agak mencolos begitu mendapati ujarannya.

Hening, yakin saja orang yang menerima tanya menjawab dengan pergerakan kepala semata. " Kau jadian dengannya?" sekali lagi, tak kudapati sebuah penuturan sebagai respon verbal. Hyuuga Hinata, salah seorang rekan sekelasku itu memang terkenal dengan sisi pendiam dan tak banyak ucap. Kontras sekali dengan makhluk yang bertanya, Ino.

"Kapan?" untuk ketiga kali, Hinata menuai pernyataan intogatif. Menjadikan konklusi kuat bahwa jawaban pertanyaan Ino sebelumnya adalah anggukan, isyarat mengiyakan. "Ke-kemarin," ia bertutur dengan lagak gugup yang terbata. Sedikit aku mengintip keduanya, Ino benar-benar tampak agresif dengan mengunci pergerakan Hinata – mengapit tubuh gadis itu menggunakan dinding dan badannya sendiri.

Napasku tiba-tiba agak sesak, serta-merta pandangan turut memburam. Ada rasa perih di bagian dadaku, sakit yang ada kendati tidak ada luka fisik di sekitarnya. Saat dengan keadaan seburuk ini, satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah mencoba tersenyum. Menetralisir ngilu yang ada dengan pergerakan mimik tersungging, agar mampu membuat otot-otot wajah tak kaku.

"Nembak langsung atau telepon?"

"Telepon."

"Tepatnya?"

"Sore, sehabis mengantarku pulang."Kontan aku menundukan kepala, jika dihubungkan dengan peristiwa kemarin, di mana menemukan Sasuke dari arah yang bukan kediamannya, maka semua itu menjadi jelas. "Ooh, begitu?" kudapati Ino melepas cengkramannya, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hinata sendiri menundukan kepala, yakin saja sebentar lagi ia akan menanyakan alasan dari Ino yang mengintogasi dirinya.

Aah, bukan, Ino tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan realita ini dariku. Ia hanya terlebih dahulu mencari kejelasan sebelum menyampaikan hal semacam ini padaku. Apalagi sampai mengira Ino sengaja berklise agar nampak bagai pahlawan di siang hari, sahabatku itu tidak akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyakitiku dari belakang.

"Ke-kenapa Ino-_chan_ bertanya seperti ini?"

Tepat ketika Hinata mengatakan kalimat tersebut, aku keluar dari persembunyianku. Awalnya hanya gadis bersurai panjang lurus terurai itu yang menyadari kehadiranku, Hinata agak terkejut mendapatiku beberapa meter dari mereka. Ino tercekat, berpindah-pindah arah netranya antara aku dan seseorang di depannya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, indikasi agar Ino menghentikan _interview _privasi terhadap Hinata. Kasihan dia, ini bukan salahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu aku memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke selain Tuhan, Ino, dan Naruto – pohon cinta mungkin tidak masuk hitungan. Jadi, mana mungkin menuduh Hinata yang seenaknya mengambil targetku.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Ino hanya penasaran saja, kok." Aku yang bertutur lisan demikian, nada suaraku pun sebisa mungkin agar tetap terdengar biasa. Kuimbuhkan pula satu senyum manis ke mereka, seakan tidak ada efek apapun dari kata-kata yang barusan diterima indera audiotoriku. Melangkahkan kakiku terlebih dahulu namun tidak menuju kelas, meninggalkan Ino yang kini begitu sibuk meminta maaf atas perilaku anehnya pagi ini.

Tap…!

Kakiku menghentikan pijakan, tatkala bersua dengan seorang yang pertama kali kutemui di sekolah. Di sudut selasar, untuk beberapa saat kami berdua bertatapan intens. "Apakah kau sudah tahu, Naruto?" sejenak ia bungkam, namun tiga detik kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Kemarin, setelah mengantarmu pulang. Aku bertemu Sasuke dan ia menanyakan pendapatku tentang…"

"Menembak Hinata?"

Pasca ia menggangguk, entah kenapa pukulan tanganku langsung terarah padanya. Seakan pelampiasan akan rasa sakit hatiku, aku menyalahkan Naruto sebagai biang keladinya. "Kau pasti yang menyemangati Sasuke, kan? Kenapa kau lakukan? Harusnya kau katakan jangan!" melimpahkan kekesalan atas ketidakberdayaanku menangani situasi, Naruto malah dengan ikhlas membiarkan dirinya menjadi terdakwa.

Sesekali mencoba menanggap pergerakan tanganku, namun sama sekali tidak bersikeras agar aku menghentikan perangai kekanakanku saat ini. "Maaf. Aku mendukung orang yang ingin berusaha," tuturnya sesaat telah sukses mengendalikan kedua lenganku. Tak tahu menahu, yang kudengar saat ini kalau ia menyalahkan aku yang tidak mau mengupayakan apapun.

"Tapi kau tahu perasaanku!" sergahku, seraya makin membabi buta guna mencoba membebaskan diri dari kunciannya. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti hatimu!" malah ia berkata seperti itu, semakin membuat kesalku berlipat ganda. Tatkala kuperhatikan rona mukanya, sesak yang lain datang. Tidak tahu apa, aku tak mengenal sensasi ini.

Kudorong tubuh pemuda itu agar terlepas dari pegangannya, "aku membencimu!" ujarku beberapa detik sebelum melanglang memperpanjang rentang darinya. Segera aku kembali ke kelas, langsung mengambil tasku, dan tanpa memerdulikan Ino yang bertanya ke mana tujuanku, aku membuana pergi. Untuk hari ini aku akan sedikit egois, aku tidak akan memperdulikan apapun selain perasaanku.

* * *

><p>o<p>

O

o

Padahal hari ini festival budaya dibuka, dan esok adalah hari perayaan kasih sayang. Terbukti, bahwa tidak selalu _valentine _akan terisi penuh oleh dominasi _pink_. Biru, warna yang diidentikan dengan rasa sedih itu kini menyelimuti perasaanku. Nuansa patah hati tidak lagi mampu kuelakkan, saat ini terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran kalut. _Blue Valentine_, aku menyebutnya begitu.

Sedari melarikan diri di kelas, hingga sekarang aku mendekap di dalam kamar; aku bersembunyi dan menikmati rasa perihku yang asyik berkelakar di dalam dada. Awal-awalnya, terus melimpahkan kesalahan pada Naruto, karena dialah Sasuke akhirnya mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis lain. Namun, menit-menit yang lain turut berlalu, lama-kelamaan kesadaranku timbul kepermukaan.

Seandainya, kendati Naruto tidak memberikan peneguhan pada Sasuke, tidak akan ada jaminan kalau pemuda itu menyurutkan niatnya mendapatkan Hinata. Sekalipun rupanya aku ada kesempatan memiliki Sasuke di siang itu, aku sendirilah yang membuangnya. Aku mengindahkan saran Naruto untuk mendekati Sasuke, yang pengecut itu aku.

Terbayang di benakku, ketika anak lelaki itu menghentikan langkahku agar mendapati Sasuke di sana seorang diri. Ingat pula, saat ia sendiri yang begitu tulus menyampaikan agar aku setidaknya berani mengutarakan apa yang kurasa – bukan hanya menaruh harapan pada _tree of love_. Tidak benar itu aku, kesalahan seluruhnya ada padaku. Aah, benar-benar _valentine_ biru rupanya!

"Naruto…!" bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, yaa? Saat tiba-tiba bayangan di otakku me-_review_ kembali semua tentangnya. Ia yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingku, dan berkata semua yang kulakukan tak ada gunanya. Naruto memang ancap kali menyatakan cinta, ia menyukaiku namun sama sekali tidak pernah memaksa agar aku melihatnya seorang. Walau ia tahu aku tak menyambut perasaannya, Naruto tak akan berhenti. Ia sering membuatku kesal, namun entah kenapa selalu bisa teredam karena seulas senyuman.

Diam-diam, aku selalu yakin, bahwa ia dari kejauhan mengamati apapun yang kulakukan. Tidak tahu, seusai ia mengantarku, pasti aku akan terus mengamati hingga pantulan bayangnya tidak lagi kuterima. Jadi, apa selama ini aku salah menilai perasaanku? Hanya butuh sebuah tamparan tegas agar aku bisa melihat, atau setidaknya berani mengakui.

Kutengok ponsel yang sama sekali tidak kupedulikan sebelumnya, mendapati beberapa pesan dan _missed call_ dari sahabat baikku, Ino. Ia berulang kali menanyakan keberadaanku, tidak lupa beberapa patah kata penyemangat, serta memintaku untuk datang membantu jalannya festival. Sekarang mungkin sudah terlambat, karena jam di dinding telah menunjukan pukul empat sore.

Namun aku tetap bangkit dari pembaringanku, sedikit merapikan diri, dan tanpa mengenakan seragam sekolah, aku menuju tempatku menimba ilmu. Sesampainya aku di sana, mendapati keadaan sepi yang tak lepas dari prediksiku. Lamat-lamat, kala aku meneruskan langkah, tanpa sadar aku menyusuri jalan untuk sampai di lokasi biasa aku mengikatkan tali warna kuning – yang berarti harapan.

Menemukan lebih banyak pita menghiasi di sana, yang tentu sulit bagiku untuk mencari mana kepemilikanku. Sampai ketika aku menemukan satu yang terjatuh, dan saat mengambilnya aku agak terkejut, sebab namaku tertera di situ. Memikirkan opsi, siapa sekiranya orang yang melakukan ini untukku. Jangan-jangan…

"Aah, ini pasti jatuh sebelum aku mengikatnya," ujar satu _ baritone_ yang telah sangat kukenali, ia juga semerta-merta mengambil benda yang tadinya mendiami tanganku. Merekatkan objek itu sebagai penghias tambahan di pohon, benar bahwa ia pelakunya. "Kenapa baru datang?" tanyanya, meski belum sukses mengikat pita tersebut.

Aku menggelengkan pelan, dan terus hingga ia melihat pergerakan kepalaku yang terarah ke kiri-kanan secara bergantian. "Acaranya meriah, loh!" klisenya menambahkan sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, aku tetap bungkam. "Masih marah?" aku hanya memberi seulas senyum begitu tanya itu yang kudapatkan, dan ia turut merespon hal yang sama denganku.

"Mengapa?" cukup satu kata, aku yakin Naruto mengerti apa maksudnya. Alih-alih menjawab tanyaku, ia malah terlebih dahulu melempar pandang ke arah pita-pita itu. Tertawa ringan, sungguh aku tidak mengerti maknanya. Kupikir ia akan segera memberikanku klarifikasi, rupanya menanggapiku dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan.

"Jawab aku!"

"Apa kau tahu, setiap pagi dan sore, dari awal bulan februari aku selalu mengikatkan sepuluh pita kuning di pohon ini?" ia memulai penjelasannya, setelah aku mendesak dengan berucap nyaring sebelumnya. "Agar perasaanku tersampaikan padamu," ia kembali berujar, ditemani senyuman lebar andalannya. Gugup, aku tahu ia merasa begitu tatkala membuat direksi wajahnya ke arah lain. Padahal, biasanya juga muka tembok!

"Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi mana mungkin aku memaksakan kehendakku." Berkata semanis itu, beberapa langkahnya mendekat untuk memotong interval dariku. " Karena itu aku melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, namun ada sedikit perbedaan…" untuk _moment_ yang satu ini, ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Berdiri tepat di hadapanku, sunggingan yang sudah aku tahu bagaimana bentuknya.

"Bedanya, aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Juga…" ia sekali lagi tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, malah menundukan kepala terlebih dahulu. Seakan menyiapkan seluruh kemampuan mental, seperti bersiap mengeluarkan kartu truf ke hadapanku. "Aku mengikat pita lebih banyak darimu, pastinya permohonanku lebih mujarab dari pada harapanmu!"

Seketika, detik itu juga perasaanku mengharu biru. Namun rasanya jauh lebih manis, dengan sensasi yang amat menyeruak akan kesenangan. Aku ingin menangis terharu, akan tetapi kututupi dengan tertawa serta cengiran lebar. Kusentuh dadaku, seraya beberapa kali mencoba meredam emosi yang naik-turun; mereduksi frekuensi detakan yang bertalu.

"Makanya, aku bilang doamu akan sia-sia."

"Sial! Harusnya aku mengikat pita pagi dan sore juga." Bukannya tertawa untuk leluconku barusan, Naruto nampak memikirkan ucapanku dengan serius. Sumpah, begonya tak tertolong lagi! Kuhela napas pelan, seperti aku sendiri yang harus menyadarkannya. "Aku becanda, bodoh! Masa kau tidak sadar?" lantas seketika ia tertawa meriah.

"Aku hanya tahu, bahwa usahaku tidak percuma." Kini aku yang tertunduk, sejujurnya berupaya menyembunyi senyuman agar tidak membuatnya besar rasa." Ini sudah tanggal tiga belas, yaa?" katanya bermonolog seorang diri, dan sekarang secara tiba-tiba berlutut dengan satu kaki seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengucapkan, _"be my valentine, please!"_

Sesaat aku belum meresponi ujaran memintanya, namun di lima detik kemudian, aku menunduk untuk memberikannya sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. Kurasa, tindakanku itu sudah lebih dari sebuah ucapan mengiyakan. Pasca ciumanku padanya, ia terlihat membatu di tempat; statis pada posisinya. Tak lama, ancap ia berdiri, membalikan tubuh seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Kutinggalkan saja ia yang diliputi perasaan malu tak terhingga, akan tetapi lamat-lamat kurasakan satu genggaman tangan melingkupi jari-jemarimu. "Kuantar pulang,"tuturnya, yang untuk pertama kali mengujarkan hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan. Aku diam saja, bahkan kali ini langsung kudekap lengannya.

Aku menyebutnya _Blue Valentine_. Tapi mau apapun warnanya, hari kasih sayang tetap berdiri dengan makna sebenarnya, yaa?!

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

Pertama-tama, selamat hari kasih sayang, semuaaanya…! Moga cinta gak bertebaran untuk hari ini aja, yaa?! Oke, saya datang dengan dua fic dalam arsip baru berjudul 'Blue Valentine'. Maaf, bukannya meng-update fic lain, saya malah buat cerita yang didedikasikan khusus untuk hari valentine gini (*dihajar readers – babak belur)

Ooh, shippers, cokelat untukku mana?* tulus nyodorin tangan

Eehm… gimana chapter ini, semoga readers suka. Berkenan ninggalin tanggepan untuk saya dalam bentuk review?!

Oke, untuk ShikaIno, berlanjut ke blue valentine chapter dua, yaaa?! Di situ juga ada sedikit kelanjutan dari chapter ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_Com-Rom(Comedy-Romance), Hurf/Comfort, Friendships_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: di sekolah _Konoha High School_, ada satu pohon ajaib yang katanya bisa menyaipaikan perasaan cinta pada seseorang yang kau suka. Hanya cukup mengikatkan pita berwarna kuning saja, kok. Namun apa jadinya bila yang ada malah membuat _valentine _menjadi biru? Tapi, mau bagaimanapun _valentine_ tetap akan berdiri dengan makna sebenarnya, kan?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blue Valentine<em>**

"Di belakang sekolah."

Tidak tahu berapa kali aku mengucapkan kata yang menunjukan ke suatu tempat itu, apa lagi kalau bukan letak pohon cinta nan ajaib. Iya, _full of miracle_, yang bagiku bukan karena kekuatannya, tapi disebabkan rumor yang heboh hingga sangat terkenal. Bahkan, sekarang festival budaya sedang berlangsung, dan tanaman tinggi tersebut menjadi daya tarik utama para pengunjung yang datang.

Sibuk, tak tanggung repotnya kali ini. Menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS, terang menjadikan alasan kuat bagiku untuk memastikan uang yang keluar sesuai dengan perlengkapan yang ada. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, pemasukan dari kegiatan ini pun tidak boleh lepas dari pantauanku. Salah-salah, aku bisa dituduh korupsi.

Harus kuakui, _income_ yang datang sebagain besar dari pohon cinta, karena setiap orang yang ingin mengikatkan pita kuning di sana, harus membayar senilai yang sudah kami tetapkan. Tidak terlalu mahal, dan bagi mereka yang butuh agar cintanya tercapai, rasanya uang berapa pun tidak akan jadi masalah. Lagi pula, tali-menali sudah kami persiapkan, para pejuang cinta hanya cukup menuliskan nama dan merekatkannya.

Untukku sendiri, aku tidak pernah percaya akan hal tersebut. Bukan karena aku tipikal yang tidak spritualis, hanya masalah begini agak sulit dicerna oleh otakku. Sekilas aku tampak seperti gadis centil dan seenaknya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menggunakan dengan baik materi abu-abu di dalam kepalaku. Sejujurnya aku tak lepas dari bombardir tentang keyakinan macam itu, cuma sekali lagi aku memutuskan untuk tidak percaya – atau lebih tepatnya belum.

"Ino, kau tidak ke pohon cinta?" tanya seseorang, yang selama ini sebenarnya menjadi alasanku untuk mau bersusah-susah menangani hal ini. Aku menyukainya, entah sejak kapan, bahkan dulu aku sempat bertarung sengit untuk mendapatkan satu pemuda lain di sekolah ini, yang mana akhirnya aku mundur karena memahami perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Buang-buang tenaga,"jawabku yang begitu terdengar amat skeptis. Tidak tahu mengapa, aku bisa mengobrol wajar dengan teman-teman yang lain, tapi tidak untuk manusia di sampingku ini. Rasanya, dada meletup-letup, gugup yang luar biasa membuatku tanpa sadar bertindak tak sesuai harapanku. Sering aku melisankan ujaran kasar, melakukan segala sesuatu seenaknya terhadap ia. Tapi yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta, dirinya tidak pernah menolak apapun yang kukatakan.

"_Mendokusai!_ Ada juga gadis sepertimu, yaa?"

Aku, kupikir dengan segenap perasaan, tidak ada yang salah denganku. Ingin menyeret bukti bahwa pohon cinta itu tidak mujarab, contohnya saja Sakura, sahabatku itu sudah berhari-hari sepulang sekolah mengikatkan pita berisi nama pemuda yang ia sukai, tapi malah orang itu jadian dengan gadis lain. Cuma, kalau aku mengatakannya, yang ada banyak orang jadi bertanya-tanya, dan penghasilan dari si _tree of love_ itu akan menurun drastis. Lantas pasti aku yang disalahkan pihak sekolah, diomelin macam-macam sama guru. Sudahlah, ideologi cukup untuk diri sendiri.

"Kau sendiri, Shikamaru, sudah mengikatkan pita dengan nama gadis yang kau sukai?" hebat, memang aku luar bisa, bertamengkan pembicaraan ini, aku bisa tahu adakah gadis yang dicintainya. Tak salah aku menjaga isi bagian atas tubuhku ini dari kepercayaan-kepercayaan aneh; benar saja aku menjaganya dari pemikiran _freak_.

Kukira sebentar lagi akan menerima penuturannya, yang ternyata semerta-merta ia melanglang pergi. Sial, padahal jantungku sudah berdetak kencang kalau-kalau ia menyebutkan namaku. Kupandangi arah perginya ia yang tidak tahu ke mana destinasinya, dan sayang terpaksa teralih karena seorang pengunjung kembali menanyakan alokasi si pohon ajaib.

Yaa, aku selalu begitu, bila diajak untuk mengikatkan pita kuning, pasti aku akan menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, aku lebih memilih disibukan mencari persiapan acara dari pada harus berurusan dengan tali berwarna harapan serta nama orang yang kusuka. Tidak tahu apa aku menganggap sebelah mata hal tersebut, pasalnya satu sisi aku tetap menghormati keyakinan mereka yang percaya.

Oleh karena itu, di waktu yang lalu saat memprediksikan kegagalan temanku, aku terlebih dahulu menanyakan langsung pada orangnya. Juga meminta klarifikasi sana-sini, yang akhirnya malah seperti aku yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Silahkan,"ucapku ramah di depan pintu gerbang masuk sekolah, berjaga di situ sekaligus memberikan jadwal kegiatan festival.

Hari ini benar-benar ramai, aku butuh personil lain sesama anggota inti OSIS di sini. Berulang-ulang kali aku menghubung Sakura, sayangnya tidak menerima respon dalam bentuk apapun. Patah hati sebegitu parahnya, yaa? Sekali lagi, aku harus memulangkan pusat perhatianku meninggalkan pikiran yang berkelakar di otak, tatkala pertanyaan sama harus kujawab berulang kali – hanya saja dari subjek yang berbeda.

Hingga pada akhirnya, salah seorang teman mau menggantikan posisiku yang berjaga, bosan juga berlama-lama duduk di satu tempat dan melakukan hal yang itu-itu saja. Aku melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor kelas, di persimpangan selasar aku bisa melihat ke direksi tempat tanaman yang dipercaya bisa menolong masalah cinta itu berada. Waaaw…! Memang itu yang harus kukatakan, begitu menemukan sangat banyak hiasan berwarna kuning di sekitarnya.

"Shikamaru?" satu nama itu kusebutkan dengan seluruh penekanan ucap di tiap silabel, saat mendapati subjek yang kumaksud berada di sana juga. Kontan aku mengambil langkah untuk lebih mendekat, bola mataku sengaja kusipitkan guna mencermati ia lebih teliti. Apa yang mau dia lakukan di sana, ikut merekatkan tali harapan, yaa? Kulihat ia ada membawa sekitar lima pita di genggamannya.

Ketar-ketir sendiri ingin menemukan jawabannya, hinga tak ayal aku berjalan memupus jarak dari ia. Lamat-lamat, kupandangi Shikamaru yang sepertinya hanya memfokuskan indera visual ke atas pohon itu, yang tidak aku tahu apa gunanya. Rambutnya yang terikat tinggi bagai buah nanas di atas kepala,tentu saja memudahkan untuk menemukannya. Terlebih lagi, radar pencari target yang disukai memang selalu gampang aktif, kan?!

"Mau mengikatkan pita di sini?" kalimat introgatif terlepas begitu saja, dan diresponi dengan sebuah gelengan pelan darinya. Entah sudah berapa lama benda itu mendiami genggamannya, tak tahu sampai kapan ia baru mau melepaskan. "Percuma," cukup itu jawaban yang kuterima. Lantas ia berlalu meninggalkanku, membawa objek yang sepertinya hanya menjadi sampah di tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah bawa pita, kan?"

Ia membalik arah tubuhnya padaku, alih-alih mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, ia lalu seenaknya melanjutkan langkah. Kuikuti ia, sungguh aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Ini masalah privasinya, aku tidak punya urusan untuk sekedar tahu. Tapi, ransangan di luar kemauanku lebih menguasai, hingga di sudut lorong kelas aku menarik tangannya untuk menghentikan tapakan kaki.

"Untuk orang yang tidak percaya pada hal semacam itu, kau terlalu perhatian." Shikamaru berkata, dingin sekali intonasi suaranya, berhasil untuk beberapa detik membuatku terbungkam sendiri. Sebegitu yakinnya ia tidak mendapatkan seseorang yang diinginkan, yaa? Sulit sekali meraih hati gadis yang dimaukah? Sampai ia hilang harapan terlebih dahulu.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pohon itu, kok."

"Dan juga tidak ada kaitannya denganmu." Tahu tidak, rasanya ketika orang yang kau sukai mengatakan kalimat tersebut? Sakit banget! Sebisa mungkin aku mengontrol emosiku agar tak meledak dan mengatakan beberapa hal yang tak kuinginkan, juga harus dapat menetralisir degupan aneh yang bersemayam di dadaku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa untungnya bagimu tahu urusanku?" bodoh, memang tidak ada labanya, tapi masalah perasaanmu tentu berelasi erat terhadapku. Aku tipikal alturis dalam hubungan cinta; tulus soal hati, di mana tidak masalah orang yang kucintai tak membalas perasaanku, tapi aku benci saat dirinya tersakiti oleh gadis lain.

Untuk kali ini, aku gagal meredam keegoisanku. Tak pelak aku memukul salah satu bagian tubuhnya, juga seenaknya mengambil pita kuning di genggamannya, lantas membuangnya ke sembarang arah. "Tidak ada, dan mulai sekarang aku tak peduli padamu!" pasca berucap dengan sedikit tindak destruktif, aku lantas langsung membuana – pergi entah ke mana kaki membawa.

Kulihati lagi banyaknya pernak-pernik yang terpasang di sepanjang selasar, yang mana seluruhnya didominasi oleh warna _pink_. Mirisnya, saat ini perasaanku tengah dipenuhi oleh biru, di mana corak tersebut lebih diibaratkan dengan perasaan sedih nan pilu. Padahal, esok perayaan hari kasih sayang, tapi kenapa aku malah berseteru seperti ini dengan orang yang kucinta?

_Blue Valentine_, kunamakan ia seperti itu. Kali ini menjadi bukti, bahwa tidak selamanya merah jambu akan mengusai. Langkahku terhenti di ujung lorong, ketika menghadap dari arah sebelumnya aku datang, tidak kutemukan seorang pun mengejar. Apa yang kuharapkan? Shikamaru menyusulku, lalu mengatakan maaf dan memelukku? Aah, mimpi di siang bolong!

Aku menangis sendiri di pojokan, untung saja jauh dari hiruk-pikuk yang ada. Karena terlalu khidmat akan kepiluan, derai air mataku terjatuh tanpa henti, bahkan napasku terengah-engah sebab mencoba mereduksi. Kupegangi dadaku, dan rupanya itu belum cukup untuk mewakili sakit yang kurasa. Ooh, benar-benar hari kasih sayang yang biru rupanya.

Hingga pada beberapa menit kemudian, aku telah berakhil menguasai amarahku, aku berjalan untuk kembali ke _stand_ -ku berada di awal tadinya. Duduk di sana, dan tahu-tahu ia juga memposisikan diri di tempat serupa. Aku enggan untuk bertatap dengannya, berdekatan saja tidak mau, maka aku terpaksa beranjak dari alokasi itu.

Setiap ada Shikamaru, aku pasti akan menyingkir. Rasanya seperti dipaksa untuk membenci hal yang sudah sangat kau sukai; sensasinya seakan kau diharuskan memilih mati muda atau hidup tua namun menjadi perawan selamanya. Sampai akhir acara pun, aku tidak lagi berbicara padanya. Ia juga tak memunculkan wacana untuk mengobrol denganku, jadilah situasi beku yang tak mencair di antara kami.

"Sakura?" tak ayal aku memanggil nama sahabatku, tatkala kudapati ia tengah berjalan keluar dengan menggandeng lengan seorang pemuda. Naruto, anak lelaki yang selama ini menaruh perhatian besar, dan berulang kali mengatakan cinta padanya. Sakura hanya tersipu malu serta Naruto memberikanku cengiran andalannya, aneh sekali mereka berdua.

Lantas saat aku menanyakan soal perasaan dan mengaitkan dengan pita kuning, teman baikku hanya menunjuk anak Adam di sampingnya sebagai jawaban. Awalnya sempat aku menduga, kalau nama yang ditulis Sakura adalah pemuda yang bersebelahan dengannya. Namun, aku tercekat saat Naruto mengaku, doa cintanya terkabul karena tiap hari mengikat dua puluh pita sampai sore ini.

Satu sisi aku punya alasan untuk tidak mempercayai mitos pohon itu, di sudut yang lain aku tertohok mendapati realita sahabatku yang jatuh kepelukan pemuda yang sebelumnya selalu ia tolak. Disonansi, yakin saja sekarang kepalaku pening karena dua keyakinan yang saling berselisih itu bertahta dengan seenaknya di kepalaku.

Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti sekarang harus bagaimana.

* * *

><p>o<p>

O

o

Tanggal empat belas februari, perayaan hari _valentine_ sekaligus penutupan acara festival budaya. Tentu saja hari ini semakin ramai dari kemarin, dan juga banyak pengunjung yang berdatangan dari berbagai penjuru. Na'as, hanya aku sendiri yang lagi dirundung pilu di saat begini, dan iri menjadi saat kulihat teman baikku begitu bahagia bersama pemudanya.

Mungkin saja ini yang namanya keseimbangan dunia, tidak semua orang merasakan suka cita di saat hari perayaan kasih sayang tiba. Sebagian begitu bahagia, separuh yang lain sebaliknya – berduka. Yaa, contoh kontrasnya antara aku dan Sakura. Anggap aku sedang mencari alasan dari sakit yang kuderita, sedikit berlari dengan menyangka kali saja aku mendapatkan karma karena tidak mempercayai kekuatan _tree of love_.

Semuanya begitu ambigu; seluruhnya jadi serba salah, terlebih lagi aku yang kaku bila berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Sakura memberikanku beberapa untai tali, tersenyum padaku lantas sekali lagi menyarankan untukku melakukan hal yang tidak kupedulikan. Menggeleng sebagai jawaban, aku juga tidak menerima pemberiannya dengan alasan ia lebih memerlukannya.

Sejalan dengan demikian, aku mencoba berkompensasi terhadap keadaan sekolah dan perasaanku. Terpaksa menyingkirkan masalah ego terlebih dahulu, karena kami semua diwajibkan kompak dalam menjalankan kegiatan ini. "Kenapa harus aku?" jelas bertanya seperti itu, lantaran aku diminta anggota lain untuk pergi bersama Shikamaru guna membeli pita kuning yang sudah habis.

Tak bisa lebih banyak mengelak, terpaksa aku membuana dengan dia. Ampuun, ini tidak adil! Okelah kalau cuma harus menganggap rasa sakit sepintas lalu belaka, tapi tidak untuk mendekati biang patah hati. Bagiku, ini lebih sulit dari pada uji nyali sendiri di tempat angker. Memandangi wajahnya yang fokus pada setir kemudi dan jalan, membuat detakan jantungku semakin menggila.

Suka, dari dulu juga sudah mau dia. Semakin aku berupaya tidak ada apa-apa, malah menjadi-jadi ruang kosong nan hampa ini. "Shikamaru," kusebut namanya, tepat saat ia sudah menghentikan laju mobil di parkiran sekolah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak berani sekedar untuk menatap wajahnya. Ia diam menunggu responku selanjutnya, yang kutanggapi dengan melangkahkan kaki terlebih dahulu.

Hingga sampai pada akhirnya, aku mengambil sisa pita kuning yang masih tersedia. Hari sudah sepi, penutupan acara sudah berlangsung beberapa jam tadi. Sekarang di sinilah aku berada, di bawah pohon tua yang memiliki banyak hiasan pita di dahannya. Pada tali kecil yang kubawa, telah tertulis nama orang yang kusukai, Shikamaru Nara.

Sungguh, ada masanya saat kita tidak perlu terlalu banyak menggunakan akal logika, contohnya dalam kasus jatuh cinta. Hening sendiri beberapa saat, kali ini untuk pertama kali seumur hidupku, aku mematahkan kepercayaanku sendiri. Hanya saja satu hal yang kusadari, saat di mana kamu membuang seluruh ideologi yang dimiliki karena seseorang, maka hanya kepalsuan bila tidak mengakui perasaan terhadapnya. Kan, rasa sukaku melebihi segalanya!

Aku berjinjit untuk mengikatkan benda yang tadinya mendiami tanganku, agak sulit untuk memperoleh ranting yang belum dihiasi pita – maklum saja, kawasan rendah sudah penuh. Kasihan, aku terlalu renta hari ini, hingga mengalami kesusahan sekedar untuk menggapai dahan kecil di atasku. Menghentakan kakiku sekali, saat aku tidak berhasil.

Tanpa sadar, pita yang tadinya sudah kucel di genggamanku, kini terambil oleh seseorang. Shikamaru, sebentar ia membaca tulisan di dalamnya, dan tersenyum mendapati namanya. Bukannya mengembalikan objek itu padaku, ia malah mengikatkannya pada satu ranting yang dengan mudah dicapainya.

Usai itu, ia menatap lurus ke direksiku, melemparkan sebentuk bibir meruncing yang begitu ambigu menurutku. Menghela napas ringan terlebih dahulu, "kalau hanya untuk bersamaku, kau tidak perlu mengikat pita kuning." Itu yang menjadi penuturan awalnya, Shikamaru juga mengelus pelan puncak kepalaku.

"Karena, aku baru saja ingin melakukannya untukmu,"sembari berucap demikian, ia mengeluarkan beberapa pita dari dalam saku celananya. Memperlihatkan ada tulisan namaku di situ, kontan aku tertunduk malu. "Kau bilang percuma," kataku begitu mengingat asal-muasal perkelahian kami kemarin. Ia diam sesaat, melempar arah pandang ke atas pohon.

"Sia-sia, karena pikiranku masih belum mempercayainya."

Sama, kalau begitu posisi kita tidak berbeda. Dalam satu kebimbangan serupa, hingga akhirnya terselesaikan dengan cara yang tak terduga. Kupikir hanya aku yang berada di posisi sekarang, sekalinya ia pun mengalami hal yang tak ubah hingga meyakinkan diri untuk sampai di tempat ini. "Hingga aku pikir, telah membuatmu membenciku," tuturnya mengimbuhkan.

Ancap bibirku tersungging mendengarnya, aku juga langsung mengambil beberapa benda yang tinggal di tangannya. "Akan kuikatkan ini, dan kita impas!" pasca berucap begitu, aku melakukan apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Agak susah payah, akhirnya ia membantu dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuhku. "Baiklah, mulai detik ini kau pacarku. Jangan membuatku marah, cemburu, atau…" mode cerewetku telah berpulang, dan ucapan panjangku terhenti ketika ia mengunci bibirku dengan ciuman singkat.

"Atau aku akan membuatmu mengikatkan pita itu lagi,"sambungku begitu ia melepaskan tautan kecupannya. Ia tak peduli dengan rangkaian kalimat panjangku, semerta-merta menarik tanganku untuk membawaku pergi. Capek sendiri karena tidak digubris, akhirnya aku diam dan memilih untuk merengkuh lengannya. Jadi, beginikan perasaan sahabatku kemarin sore?

Oke, masalah _Blue Valentine_, memang pada awalnya perasaan pekat membiru menyelimuti hatiku. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun _valentine_ akan tetap menjadi hari perayaan kasih sayang tanpa peduli tentang coraknya, kan? Jadi, selamat hari hari kasih sayang untuk kamu, tanpa peduli apapun warna saat ini!

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

Syukurlah, selesai juga dua fic ini dikerjain secara medley. Harus saya akui, chapter dua ini jauh lebih pendek. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting jadi (*cari aman sendiri). Saya tahu, tema blue-valentine ini tidak terlalu ngena, karena pada dasarnya ide fic mengikuti judulnya (*baru kali ini mikirin judul sebelum ide cerita). Jadi, kaya maksa banget, kan, yaa?!

Awalnya saya pikir tidak akan membuat fic hingga akhir bulan ini, mengingat kesibukan saya di RL yang makin mencekik saja (*malah curhat salah tempat). Jadi, bagi teman-teman yang menunggu update-an fic yang lain, tunggu saja. Nanti tiba-tiba ada chapter terbarunya (*sekali lagi, cari selamat). Sebenarnya chapter ini sebaiknya dibaca untuk melengkapi chapter satu, dan begitu pun sebaliknya . Oleh karena itu, selain main idea serupa, mengingat ketersambungan satu sama lain maka saya jadiin dalam satu arsip saja(*tipikal yang suka meminimalisir arsip).

Cukup itu saja bacotan saya, tentunya saya minta pendapat semua teman-teman yang telah membaca fic-fic ini. Bila berkenan, silahkan untuk memberikan tanggapanya, yaaa?!

So, review pleaseee...

_And last..._

_Happy NaruSaku-ShikaIno Valentine Day time, long live for our lovely pairings, and especially this fict for all NaruSaku-ShikaIno's fans!_

Salam,

Pixie yank-chan.


End file.
